Chemical carcinogens and ultraviolet light damage nuclear DNA, which then may be repaired by enzymatic synthesis. The intranuclear distribution of DNA repair synthesis is unknown. The aim of this project is to determine this distribution as well as to examine the concurrent changes in nuclear ultrastructure.